Im an Idiot
by AmericanFangirl200
Summary: America  1st year  has fallen in love with Belarus  1st year  but her brother Russia  3rd Year  hates America. England  2nd Year  defends America but  has Belarus fallen for the American? Will Russia declare war? And will England cook better food?
1. Chapter 1: Will you go out with me?

**Warning: Some strong language not appropriate for little children! You have been warned.**

In _Italic _are Belarus's thoughts.

In **Bold **are America's thoughts.

Thing Underlined are another language.

In (Brackets) is the meaning of **the** underlined word/s.

* * *

><p>It was Monday, a new year and first day in The Nation's High School.<p>

Belarus was walking with her older brother Russia.

"Are you looking forward to your first day of High School Belarus?" Russia asked looked at her.

_Stupid school, stupid age, my dear sweet brother how could they do this to us! You know what this school can go burn in fucking hell for all I care!_

"Не! Чаму я не гэтак жа класа, як вы Расеі?

(No! Why am i not it the same class as you Russia?)"

Russia laughed. "Because I'm older than you."

"Гэтая школа можа пайсці паміраць па-чартоўску дзірка!

! (The school can go die in a fucking hole!)" Russia sighed.

"How can you hate this school so much already and nobody will understand you if you speak like that Belarus."

"Трывалы (Tuff)," Russia looked at her in a way that made her heart skip a beat. "Fine," she said in English, glaring him. Russia smiled. "Your first class is Science. Da?"

"Yeah." She sighed, she looked at her older brother, "Russia," she said in the most seductive voice she could manage. "What." He said getting scared. "Вы будзеце цалаваць мяне? (Will you kiss me?)" She said, fluttering her eyes. Russia laughed awkwardly. "Da. I will if you promise to try and have a good day"

"Yes!" she said quickly He leant down to his little sister, who had already closed her eyes parted he lips ever so slight.

_Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. I promise!_

He kissed her, on the cheek. Belarus's eye flew open. She looked desperately at him. "That's not what I ment." She growled.

"Just try, please! For me"

"I hope i don't sit next to an idiot," she growled, "or I might just have to kill him." she said touching her knife secretly hidden.

"England! Hurry up dude or we will be late!" America shouted. **Can't be late on my first day!**

* * *

><p>It was 8:26; school started at 8:30.<p>

"You had to stop and get a burger!" England shouted!

**I can't help it! **"It's my first day, I was nervous!" he shouted back. They ran to the school gates just in time. "We made it!" America huffed, **need another burger, but no time must get to lesson** "I have Science, it's a shame you're in the year above, see you later England!"

"Don't get into any trouble!" England said, halfway to his first lesson. **Like I could get into trouble.**

* * *

><p><em>First lesson, five more to go. At least I'm sitting by myself, and the class seems to be full of a bunch of idiots, you can tell by the way they speak.<em>

The teacher was calling out the register. "Feliciano Vargas."

"Ve! I'm here!" _an annoying Italian boy,_

"Lovino Vargas"

"Here, now, where's my PASTA!" _a grumpy Italian boy who seems to be the twin of the other and of course there sitting next to each other._

"Gilbert Weillschmidt"

"Here, and avalible ladies" _a Prussian boy, annoying._

"Feliks Łukasiewicz"

"Here, now bow down to me hahaha!" _Polish seems to think everyone wants to be him, sitting next to the Prussian._

"Matthew Williams"

"Here" _he's Canadian, but seems ok a bit quite and sitting next to someone i think i reconise..._

"Eduard Von Bock" _where have I seen him before, Oh yeah, he works for Russia an Estonian boy I think. Quite, and no doubt a nerd._

"Alfred F. Jones,"

No reply but suddenly, a boy with blond hair, glasses and blue eyes bursted through the door.

**Made it **"Sorry I'm late!"_ he was American and about to ruin my day… the only seat available, was next to me._

The teacher huffed, "Sit down Alfred."

America scanned the room looking for a seat, and saw the empty on next to Belarus. **Wow! She's so beautiful; I wonder what her name is…**

"Netalia Alfroskaya" the teacher called.

"Here"** Ok, I wonder what nation she's from…** _I gritted my teeth as he wald over to me and sat next to me, with a stupid smile on his face._

**She is so beautiful. **"Hi, I'm America! What's your name?"

"Чаму, чорт вазьмі, я кажу вам: сыходзіце вы амерыканскага піздзіць! (Why the hell would I tell you, go away you American twat)"

**Umm, what? **America sat down and stared at Belarus confused. "Is there a reason why you are staring at me with that stupid look on your face Alfred?"

**She spoke to me! Well say something back! **"Um, sorry, I just, um," **stop stuttering**

_Idiot._

America took a deep breath and smiled. _ Again with that stupid look. _

**Hi my name is America and I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me! Is that so hard to say? Come on if you need to practice.**

Belarus huffed and turned her focus to the teacher who was still calling names. "Francis Bonnefoy"

**Will you on a date with me?**

"Oui I am here!"_ an idiot French but in the corner of my eye I can still see the stupid American what the hell is he thinking about?_

"Elizaveta Héderváry"

"Here" A Hungaria_n girl. I think she's is in my street maybe, well she seemed alright but this American, wait. Why am I still thinking about him?_

**Will you go on a date with me?**

Ok, today we will be learning about dissecting and tomorrow, we will be dissecting a frog."

_Ok so we will be dissecting Francis, cool. _

"Miss," said the French boy. "Can we not you ze, I am very squeamish."

**Will you go on date with me? Ok time for the real thing.**

He spoke quietly at first, "Um, Natalia?"

"What Alfred" She said coldly.

"Well I was just wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?"


	2. Chapter 2: He has taken a liking to you

**Warning: Some strong language not appropriate for little children! You have been warned.**

In _Italic _are Belarus's thoughts.

In **Bold **are America's and Canada's thoughts (It will be clear when shone).

Thing Underlined are another language.

In (Brackets) is the meaning of **the** underlined word/s.

"What did you just say?" Belarus stammered. _Did, he just… Ask me out?_

"Will you go on a date with me?" **You're so cute, please say yes!**

_Why haven't I stabbed him yet? It should have been a gut reaction, but, it was quite sweet, he has been the first of my class to talk to me. No I love brother Russia, he is just very shy when it comes to his feelings for me, and I'm sure! I looked up at him, he was staring again._

**What is she thinking about…?**

The bell rang. End of Class and both Belarus and America knew nothing on what to do the following day, both regretting, but watching them the whole time was Canada (Matthew), America's Brother who was sitting behind them.

Belarus picked up her thing and walked out to her next class, Geography without saying another word to America, the same class as Canada. America had History so he walked in the other direction.

**I wonder what her answer is…**

Canada caught up with Belarus. "Netalia?" he said, she turned round to see a boy with blond hair wearing glasses and had blue eyes. She sighed.

_He isn't going to give up. _"What do you want Alfred." He laughed, but not in an American accent. "Sorry but I'm not America, I'm Canada. America's twin brother."

_Oh. Still you're probably just as annoying as your brother._

"Ok. What do you want Matthew isn't it?"

_I couldn't care less but it's the polite thing to do._

He gave her a smile "Yeah, but you can call me Canada." **Wow, I can see why America has fallen in love with you.**

"Я не хвалюе, што вы хочаце? (I don't care what do you want?)"

Canada looked confused, "Um It seems, and in the short time my brother has known you he seems to have… taking a large liking to you." _I knew that, I don't like it but I knew it._

"Well I was hoping you could give him a chance, let him take you out on a date, it isn't everyday my brother finds someone he likes." **Even if I like you as well.**

"Why should I?" _Why the hell should I go on a date with that stupid American! _

There was something in his eye's that made her change her mind.

Belarus sighed, she was going soft. "Fine, here is my number,"

"I'll add it to mine as well. Is that ok?"

_If you must… _ "Sure."

They walked together in silence. Canada looking at Belarus, she was in deep though.

_It won't be that bad would it. He would take me out take me back and leave, only one date wouldn't be so bad, but what about Russia. A small voice in my head said you know he doesn't love you in that way and you know he never will! Don't just go for a pity date! Give him a chance! But my other side argued. You don't know that he is just shy, very shy when it comes to that sort of thing. _

This battle of voices lasted through Geography and until the end of the day when Russia picked her up outside English.

"So how was your day Belarus?" Russia asked. Interrupted her thought battle, she knew which side had won.


	3. Chapter 3: Are you going to go?

**Warning: Some strong language not appropriate for little children! You have been warned.**

In _Italic _are Belarus's thoughts.

In **Bold **are America's thoughts.

Thing Underlined are another language.

In (Brackets) is the meaning of **the** underlined word/s.

* * *

><p>(Hi Russia)" Belarus spoke quietly.<p>

"How was your first day? Did it go ok?" Russia asked concerned.

_Well let's see in science when I got asked out. On the way to geography the guy who asked me out twin brother pleaded that I would say yes, so I did and now my mind has been in a constant battle until now but yeah everything's super!_

"Yeah, it was fine; I had Science, Geography, Music, ICT, Languages and English."

"So what's up?" Russia asked getting nervous.

Belarus sighed, "Хлопчыкспытаўмяне наспатканнеі я сказаўідэнтыфікатарісці ... (a boy asked me on a date and i said I'd go...)"

Russia laughed, "Is that it Belarus? I thought you'd actually killed someone or something like that, a guy asked you out that is kind of sweet, what nation is he from?."

_WHAT! You're not even upset! But you should be upset and not wanting me to go, but instead you're encouraging me!_

"He is Alfred and he's American." Russia went ridged. He hated America and he hated England. His little sister going on a date with him? They walked in silence until Russia changed the subject.

"Are you actually going to go Belarus?" he said as controlled as he could.

_What's up with Russia?_

"Probably" she spoke quietly, "His brother asked me if I would give him a chance, so I said ok."

Russia when into a deep thought. If this American twat hurt his sister in anyway, he smiled at the idea of what he would do...

Now what is he smiling at…

"If he gives you any trouble, just let me know ok?"

"Sure"

* * *

><p>On the other side of the school walking together was America, Canada and England.<p>

"Dude, did you say, Belarus said yes?" America asked for the 5th time.

"Well that's what I'm saying!" Canada slightly annoyed for saying it for the 5th time. **So happy!**

Then Englishman asked, "You know she will kill you?"

"No she won't!"

"Where you going to take her?" England asked.

"Dunno" America wasn't concentrating.

"What you going to do?" the Canadian asked,

"Dunno."

"You haven't planned this at all, have you?"

**No, but I didn't expect her to say yes! **"So what do I do?" the American asked.

England and Canada sighed; He is an idiot they both thought.

England sighed, "Look you're obviously an Idiot and you have no idea on how to treat Belarus to a nice day, so I suppose I'll help you," he looked at Canada, "Can you help me Canada, it's going to be a lot of work, and I could use all help I get." Canada sighed, "Sure."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Sorry, I got a but stuck on what to do, the next chapter should be better tho!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Dont Push Your Luck!

**Warning: Some strong language not appropriate for little children! You have been warned.**

* * *

><p>America was really excited about his date with Belarus he was bored so he soon started to day dream about there date,<p>

...

* * *

><p><strong>Our First Date... <strong>

**In America's Dream**

Belarus: *Sitting on his couch in his dream house* Oh America! Your so hansome and smart and TOTALLY MY HERO! I lo. I know why i said yes! Its because i love you and of course i will be your girlfriend and leave that commie bastard alone *hugging him tightly*

America: See i told you would love me... and that that commie bastard was no good for you!

Belarus: I know hunnie! You everyone's hero but your mine especially! *giggling*

America: Now come here babe time to give you a kiss

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fade into Real World<span>**

America sighed like that was going to happen... he looked at his phone and began to text Belarus about their date.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Belarus From: America<strong>

Hi Bel! If you didnt know its me! America! This is my No.

BTW I am really looking forward 2 our date what do u wanna do? I have some ideas but I wanna know what u wanna do?

America

**To: America From: Belarus**

I don't mind Alfred, and please do not call me Bel. It is Belarus or Natalia.

**To: Belarus From: America**

Sorry Bel! Well do ya wanna go see a movie and then grab something to eat?

**To: America From: Belarus**

If we must, but not one that is absolute shit. Get a descent film. And NO MCDONALDS!

Don't worry! England and Canada picked the movie, and do you want to come back to mine after…

**To: America From: Belarus**

Sure, see you at school and try not to be an absalute idiot.

**To: Belarus From: America**

Love ya babe!

**To: America From: Belarus**

Don't push your luck American…

* * *

><p>Soon after the texting stopped America started to dream about his date and slow drifted off to sleep...<p>

* * *

><p>On the other side of the phone, Belarus was in her night gown and looking at her knife, toying with it at her dresser, carving the dresser with lines where so many had been before. There was a knock at her door, "Come in." She said quietly, <em>bounce! bounce! bounce! <em>As her sister Ukraine walked up to her...

"Hey Belarus! What you thinking about..."

"Nothing..." she spoke as her most normal voice she could manage, without sounding to distint, she tried focusing on her knife and it helped, a little.

"What up, i know when your thinking of something Natalia just tell me, please." She spoke softly.

"You know im going on a date with America, i was just thinking about that, what idiotic place is he going to take me, just things like that..."

"You really dont know what to make of it, do you..."

"No."

"Well you need some sleep... Good night Natalia..." she said as she closed the door.

"Night Ukraine."

Belarus stayed awake for a couple of hours after that, but very, very slowly fell asleep with worry lines that soon relaxed as she drifted deeper and deeper into her sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Yay Science Next!

**Warning: Some strong language not appropriate for little children! You have been warned.**

In _Italic _are Belarus's thoughts.

In **Bold **are America's thoughts.

Thing Underlined are another language.

In (Brackets) is the meaning of **the** underlined word/s.

**Author's notes:** Sorry again, another long wait and shorty but am on holiday and have been waiting forever to get a internet signally but never less here it is Chapter 5!

* * *

><p>Second day of school. Belarus and Russia was walking together, Russia wasn't feeling well but still went to school, "Russia are you sure your ok?" Belarus Asked concerned.<p>

"Da, I am fine," he spoke quietly.

They exchanged a few more words after that but mainly walking I silence. As they walked in school before parting, Belarus says "Яconceredдля васbortherвыне дзейнічаюцьсябе сёння, я ведаю, ні вашыяпачуцці,але ёсцьшто-то на розум,што ты неказаў мнеа.Расіі,калі ласка, ябаюся." (I am concerned for you brother you are not acting yourself today, i know your nor feeling well, but is there something on your mind that you are not telling me about. Russia please i am worried.)

"I am fine, don't worry Natalia! See you after school."

"Yeah see you." _I worry about you brother… I wish you knew how much I care for you but I don't want to scare you anymore, so I do it without you realising it, were ment to be with each other._

* * *

><p>America woke up late, again, England was yelling at him, again, and Canada left without him, again.<p>

**God dammit dude, I need a better way of getting up alarm clocks don't work…**

"AMERICA THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME I WAKE YOU UP!" England yelled. **That is what you always say. **"Yeah, Yeah!" America yelled back, muffled but his shirt being pulled over his head and buttoning his jeans. "You done in there?" England yelled threw the door. "Yeah," as he said that England rushed through, shoved a piece of toast in America's mouth. England was a big brother-like-figure to America even though there not related. America spat the toast out his mouth, "I can feed myself without you shoving it down my throat!" **Idiot!** "Sorry" was all England said while opening the door.

England grabbed his bag, and they went to school.

* * *

><p>Belarus arrived at class and took her seat, it was 8:29, in English she was dreading the next lesson, Science. <em>Stupid School, Stupid American, wait WHY THE HELL IS HE IN MY HEAD!<em>

* * *

><p>As they got to the school gates America didn't grab his bag. "Shit! Dude, I forgot my bag!" England sighed, "No time sorry America see you later." America was debating on whether to go back and get his bag. It was 8:29... at the end he walked into school and ran to his maths class… <strong>Science next… I get to see Bel yay!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>READ THIS URGENTLY!: <strong>Ok my fellow readers, this is not me being harsh, it is just really hard to write this FanFic because I have lost my idea I was going to make a new idea but there is no point if nobody reads It, I will confine, but I need you Reader to let me know you want more by reviewing and giving me help! It is not a lot to ask of my fellow Hetalia fans…Thanks.


	6. Sorry Guys

**Ok Guys...**

* * *

><p>After a long trail of thought over a long period of time, i read over the story again and have decided i just have no deiser to continue this story at all... besides only one 2 people wanted me to continue this and one of them is a mate from school and nobody gave me any idea's to continue it with and me and my friends are writing a new story... well a couple of new storys that i need to type up all up and i just dont like it when people just dont update ever after posting a story without a expination so here is my explination.<p>

Im more of a USUK fan now (like my friend who didnt like prussia hungary but now she does.)

Im sorry but i wont continue this stroy.

If you like USUK then try my other stories but im not going to write anymore USxBelarus.

**Many Sorry's Americanfangirl200 origanly xxAnime4everxx**


End file.
